True
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: One Shot. So Yi Jung plans to tell Ga Eul he loves her on his special day. With the beat of the music thumping with the beat of their hearts, it's an unforgettable song of confessions.


_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

So Yi Jung searched the crowd for a certain black-haired girl; average height, slim, curly hair, smooth skin, rosy cheeks, innocent eyes. He sighed as he made his way through the crowd, still scanning for the girl. _Gaaaaaaah. I hate this. Where is she?_

"Bro! Yi Jung-ah! There you are!" He heard a very familiar voice from the crowd. He reluctantly turned around to look at his best friend. He narrowed his eyes at him and he raised his eyebrow as if asking him what the hell does he want. "Wha-? Did I interrupt you with something?"

"Where's Ga Eul? I thought she's coming. You said she's coming." Yi Jung didn't stop shooting daggers at him.

"She said she's coming." Woo Bin said innocently.

"Aish!" Yi Jung turned around and stormed out of the ballroom. It was his birthday and Ga Eul would never miss an important event like that. She never does. And this night, it was more special because this night is when he planned to tell Ga Eul he loves her.

Just when he was about to dial her number, a black car pulled out in the parking lot. He saw Jan Di got out, dragging Ga Eul beside her.

His face brightened when he saw Ga Eul come out. Her appearance was breathtaking and for a moment there, he felt like it was only him and her in this whole damn world. Ga Eul was wearing a baby blue tube dress that ends just above her knees. The dress hugged her curves smoothly. Her hair was tied in a bun but some curly hair framed her face. She didn't put make up on but it's enough to make his heart melt.

Jan Di was still dragging Ga Eul to enter the building but both of them stopped when they saw Yi Jung looking at them. At that time, Yi Jung was still staring blankly at them. He didn't say anything when they stopped and turned to return his stare. "Yi Jung-sunbae?" Jan Di finally asked.

That caught Yi Jung off guard so he slightly jumped and blinked his eyes a few times. "Oh. You're late." Yi Jung lamely stated.

"We're sorry. I had the need to force Ga Eul to come here." Jan Di paused and turned to look at Ga Eul annoyingly. "Anyway, Happy Birthday Sunbae." Jan Di cheerfully said. Yi Jung smiled at her but his thoughts were about what she just said. _Ga Eul doesn't want to be here?_

"Jun Pyo's inside. I think he's waiting for you." Yi Jung said, still giving her that heart-melting smile.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Sunbae!" Jan Di hurriedly went inside the building, leaving Ga Eul behind.

Ga Eul was looking down at her feet, clutching the paper bag tightly in her hands. He can see that she's cheeks were turning bright red and she was really nervous because she was avoiding his eyes. He smirked at this and then he let out a fake cough. "Ga Eul-yang... It's getting pretty cold here. Let's go inside."

His plan worked because Ga Eul was now looking at him. She blinked a few times before finally nodding her head. She slowly walked up the stairs and Yi Jung offered her a hand. She hesitantly took it and blushed when their hands touched.

They made an entrance that made everyone in the ballroom look at them in surprise. There were a lot of whispers and murmurs but Yi Jung kept cool. Ga Eul, on the other hand, trembled and blushed furiously. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She's not used to the attention the crowd was giving her.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul's uneasiness. He looked at her in concern and asked her if she's okay. Ga Eul nodded shakily so her answer didn't convince Yi Jung. It was obvious she was having a hard time. He gathered up his courage and held out his hand. "As the birthday boy, may I have my first dance in this special day with you?" He waited at her response expectantly. He was afraid that she would reject her.

Ga Eul blinked a few times while staring at him, bewildered. He just jerked his head and gave that dimpled smile that hypnotizes her. Looking into his eyes, she slowly took his hand. She instinctively gave the waiter her paper bag while realization of what's happening dawned on her. Her eyes changed from hypnotic to happiness. Her face, as well, brightened.

Yi Jung led her to the middle of the ballroom. The crowd found it fascinating to watch the scene before them. They formed into a circle around the couple. They gazed at them as Yi Jung put Ga Eul's hand on his shoulder and his hand travelled on her back. Yi Jung tightened his grip on Ga Eul's other hand.

The music begins. They danced gracefully in front of the crowd, not caring on what they think of them. They held each other's gaze lovingly but didn't utter a word. They can't bring their eyes to look in other directions. In that single moment, their hearts beat as one. No one dared ruining the moment. It was only the two of them; Chu Ga Eul finally in the arms of So Yi Jung.

In the eyes of the people around them, the couple was full of love and passion. It was like they're destined to be with each other since they came out this world. It was like their heart and soul make up as one. They were one of the reasons why it's fun living in this world. A couple like them convince people not to throw hatred but instead, show love and affection towards one another.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

Halfway through the song, Yi Jung broke their almost unbreakable gaze. He slowly pulled Ga Eul closer, tightening his grip on her hands more. His heart was thumping hard as he leaned closer to Ga Eul's ears. Ga Eul, likewise, can't find a way to breathe easily. It was like she involuntarily held her breath. Her stomach made somersaults that make her feel the lingering feeling in her heart.

"Ga Eul-yang.." It was barely an audible whisper but Ga Eul managed to hear it clearly.

Ga Eul can't bring herself to speak clearly so she let out a soft mumble indicating the she heard him. "Hmmm?"

"I'm glad you came..." He paused and rummaged his brain for another set of words.

Before he can continue what he was about to say, Ga Eul whispered something that made his heart skip a beat. "Happy Birthday, Yi Jung."

He was surprised that she dropped the word 'Sunbae'. It was unlikely of her to call him by his name. With this, his heart was filled with joy. He felt sudden confidence to say what he was meaning to say for all those years that he was gone.

"Ga Eul-yang..." He repeated and pulled back from her. He looked into her innocent dark brown eyes. Those orbs were gazing at him expectantly. The song ended but their moment did not. He took her right hand with both of his hands and brought it to his chest. "Chu Ga Eul, I thank you for you taught me how to feel regret. You taught me how to hope. You taught me how to believe. You taught me how to value life. And I'm most thankful for you taught me how to give my whole heart to that someone who's destined to be with me." Yi Jung paused to give Ga Eul a moment to think about what he said. When he was satisfied with her unexplainable reaction, he continued. "Even if they give me thousands of reasons for me not to believe that you're my soulmate, I will always find a way to make them eat what they say. Even if you're the most disgusting thing that ever happened in this planet, I will still accept you no matter what. The challenges that are set before us cause not as much pain as losing you."

Ga Eul's tears are beginning to flow uncontrollably but she still held his gaze. Yi Jung cupped her cheeks and wiped away those tears with his thumb. "You may hate me right now because of all the pain that I caused you but remember that all the tears that come from your eyes, twice of those come from mine." He leaned closer to her until they're an inch apart. "I love you, Chu Ga Eul. Only you. Push me away, I'll just ran after you. I love you." Ga Eul's tears were not in the verge of stopping. She parted her lips slightly as if she was going to say something but she can't bring herself to say it. She closed it again and instead of doing nothing, she pulled Yi Jung's collar and kissed him.

His soft sweet lips claimed hers in that single moment. He didn't want it to end but Ga Eul broke the kiss. She finally let out that smile of hers that Yi Jung loved so much. It was the smile that weakens his knees when he sees it. She stopped crying and whispered softly. "I love you, So Yi Jung... I always have and I always will. I love you to the point that I can't let you go. I love you so much that it aches when you're not there beside me. I love you."

With that, they shared another sweet unforgettable moment in front of those people, admiring the scene.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

This is true...


End file.
